You don't own me
by ItsMyImagination
Summary: He had some nerve. He honestly did, thinking he could boss her around. Or more specifically, have one of his lackeys inform her that while Bellamy was out on a hunting trip she wasn't allowed to leave camp,let alone the drop-ship.


She can't stop herself from looking at him. It's just something about his smile that drives her wild. Something about his eyes that makes her want to just give in to her desires. I guess you can say she has a little crush on him. Not that she would ever admit it out loud.

At the moment he is leaning against the drop-ship speaking to Melody. She's a cute girl. She has long dark hair, dark green eyes, and naturally dark pink lips. She smiles shyly at something that Bellamy says and Clarke can feel her insides melt when he smiles back, his dimples making him look even hotter. It is absolutely disgusting how affected she is by the situation. If it wouldn't make her look absolutely insane she would have all ready marched up to them, told Melody to get lost, and kissed Bellamy till she couldn't think straight.

Just then Bellamy turns in her direction and when he finds that Clarke is looking right at him; he smiles and tells Melody that he would talk to her later on before making his way to Clarke. As he walks up to her he can't help but notice how much longer her hair has gotten. He wishes he could run his fingers through it and then lean in to claim her perfect soft pink lips. But he doesn't because he isn't sure if she would reciprocate his feelings or go completely ballistic and beat him to a pulp.

"Hey princess," His voice held a bit of amusement and a smirk graced his lips as he spoke. "So, you missed me so much that you had to come out here and stare at me with Meadow for the last ten minuets."

"Melody." Clarke corrected him and immediately realized her mistake as the smirk on his face grow into a smile. "And I wasn't staring at you. I just came to get some fresh water for my patients." She tried to correct her mistake but she could tell that the damaged had all ready been done.

"Whatever you say princess." Bellamy chuckled as he leaned in and whispered in Clarke's ear. "You know, if you wanted to spend more time with me all you had to do was ask." He pulled back and laughed at the expression on Clarke's face. It was a mixture of anger, confusion, and embarrassment.

"See you around Clarke." He said making his way towards his tent.

"Whatever, you jerk!" She yelled at his retreating back before stomping her foot and heading back into the drop-ship.

He had some nerve. He honestly did, thinking he could boss her around. Or more specifically, have one of his lackeys inform her that while Bellamy was out on a hunting trip she wasn't allowed to leave camp,let alone the drop-ship.

"I am only going to tell you one more time Zachariah, move out of my way. If not next time you get wounded I am not going to treat you and I'll just let the wound get infected." The edge to Clarke's voice made Zachariah take a step back. He held up his hands and said a quick "Sorry Clarke, but orders are orders, and I am honestly more scared of what Bellamy might do if I don't follow though."

"This is absolutely ridiculous!" Clarke stated throwing her hands up before heading back up the ramp to the drop-ship. Just before she let the flap fall behind her she look back at Zachariah and smiled sweetly at him "Let me know when he is back in ok."

Zachariah just nodded as a small shudder passed through him at the sickly sweet smile Clarke gave him. Nope Clarke is definitely a hundred times more scary than Bellamy. He thought to himself.

It had been a long day for Bellamy all he wanted to do was go to bed. He had just finished washing up and was now in his tent dressing, thinking about how well the hunt had gone that afternoon, never imagining what was about to transpire.

"Wow, princess." Bellamy said a bit flustered. "When did you get here? I didn't even hear you come in."

"How was your hunting trip today Bellamy?" She asked ever so sweetly.

Something about the way she was looking at him made Bellamy very uncomfortable. But it was that smile of hers that unnerved him. It puts Bellamy on guard and it quite frankly scared him. Not that he would ever admit it to anyone, especially her.

"It was good." He said. His voice catching a little at the end making him clear his throat. "How was your day?"

"Funny you should ask." She said stepping closer to him. "I was having such a great day until I decide to go outside and was told that that was not possible. Do you know why that wasn't possible Bellamy?"

She didn't give him a chance to respond. "Because a certain egotistical jerk gave orders to his lackeys to keep me, practically, under lock and key." She said while stabbing her index finger at his chest with every word that left her mouth.

Bellamy was not in the mood for this little scene. He didn't quite care for her little outburst at this moment. What he did or didn't do was always in the best interest of the camp. And he didn't seem it necessary to have to explain his actions to anyone. And it was about time that Clarke got that through her thick little head.

"I don't have to explain myself to you Clarke."

"And I don't need your permission to do whatever I please Bellamy. "

The animosity in the air between them was just palpable. It was like a rubber-band that had been pulled too tightly and any little shift would make it snap. They stared each other off, willing the other to be the first to break. But it seemed that all that Clark needed to explode was the tiniest twitch from Bellamy's lips that transformed his frowned into a barely noticeable, to any one but Clarke, smirk.

"Listen here Blake, you don't own me, so don't ever think that you can give me orders. Directly or intercity for that matter." She was beyond livid. She couldn't believe the idiot thought he could boss her around. God she just felt like slapping him. He caught her hand before she even realized what she was doing. Her eye widen in surprise as he pulled her closer completely eliminating any space that was between them.

Man was he completely insane or what? The fact that she was getting so mad was actually turning him on. The way her chest fell and raised as her anger seemed to amplify just made Bellamy's wonder what it would feel like to have her pressed against him. He got his chance to test out his theory when Clarke raised her hand. He wrapped his fingers around her wrist and pulled her to him, while his other hand found its way around her waist.

He brought his mouth down to her neck and Inhaled deeply she smelled so good and she was just as soft as he expected. He let his lips began to kiss their way up her neck. Sending shivers up her spine. He let the hand that had been holding her wrist travel up to tangle in her hair. "Bellamy what are..." she never got to finish he wouldn't allow her to over analyze this. He didn't want to stop and think how this would affect their relationship. How this would affect the camp. He just wanted to give in to his desires. So he ran his teeth across her pulse earning a small moan from Clarke and making her lose all thought.

He pulled back and looked into Clarke's hooded eyes before resting his forehead against hers. "So what were you yelling at me about again?" He asked knowing fully well that Clarke wasn't going to remember.

"I.. Well...I... Shut up Bellamy and just kiss me." She was confused and she didn't like the look of amusement in his eyes at the moment. She was supposed to be mad at him, but damn was he a good kisser. So she grabbed a hold of his neck and kissed him, hard. Clarke could feel the vibrations of Bellamy's laughter as she kissed him. Making her push against him on till they found their way to his bed.

He kissed her and made her feel like she was the only one out there he wanted to be with, like she was everything he would ever need any more and to him she was all that and more. That night was an end but a beginning to something more.

He held her in his arms as they both drifted off to sleep and the only thing that crossed their minds was how much they needed one another.

A/N: Hey guys it has been a few weeks since I have written anything but hopefully you guys like this. As always any and all criticism is welcome. I honestly don't mind it will only help me improve on my writing. I hope yup all have a Merry Christmas and a happy New Year.

Oh and did you all see the episode last night. Wasn't it tragic? But I love that Finn got to go by Clarke's hand it only seemed fair. I am totally a Bellarke fan but I didn't want Finn to suffer. Now I just wonder how many more episodes before anything starts happening between Bellamy and Clarke.


End file.
